Japan Dream
by SilverScarecrow
Summary: Author:Tez. Heiji puts the move on Eisuke. Will Eisuke comply, or go running out screaming like a little girl? Two versions of the ending. First one confusing, second one lemon. Crack, Partial Lemon if you can call it that , and OCCness.
1. First Ending

Hello everyone! Tez here, mooching off SilverScarecrow's account yet again. Got a new story. A friend wanted me to try writing a lemon, turned into this.

Anyway,

Pairing: EisukeHeiji

Warnings: Crack, OOCness, partial lemon, just stuff that will give you nightmares. Enjoy!

* * *

Eisuke sat on the hotel bed while he waited for the dark skinned boy to enter the room again. Eisuke wondered what the teen planned to do to him in the hotel room. As he pondered, Heiji returned to the room with a grin that gave Eisuke goosebumps.

"What do you want with me?" asked Eisuke in a bit of a childish voice, "I know you wouldn't have went through all the trouble of calling me back to Japan for nothing..."

"This is true, Eisuke..." Heiji said evilly, "I wanted to talk to you about something...something important..."

"Well, what is it?" asked Eisuke impatiently, "Do you have any idea how much a ticket to Japan cost now in days?"

"Well, mostly," Heiji started, "I wanted to meet you...I guess..."

"Meet me?" asked Eisuke, "I didn't even know who you were when you called me, I only came because you said you knew Conan was Kudo, how could you have known who I was?"

"Silly, silly, Eisuke..." Heiji said shaking his head, "I've known you for some time, after all, I had to research you and your sister..."

"What the..." Eisuke shuddered, "What the hell are you..." Heiji covered his mouth before Eisuke could finish. Eisuke had a wild look in his eye, Eisuke was now a bit frightened.

"Don't worry about the details," Heiji said grinning still, "Just know that I'm a friend..." Eisuke's face told Heiji that he was now scared, "Don't worry, Eisuke. I'm not going to hurt you...yet..."

Eisuke knew this wasn't going to end well. He tried to get Heiji's hand off his mouth as quickly as possible and tried to think of an excuse why he can't stay. Heiji knew what he was doing.

"Don't leave now," Heiji said getting closer to Eisuke's face, "The fun part was just about to start!"

Eisuke shook his head in retaliation, and removed Heiji's hand finally, "I really must be leaving! My...ahh...Plane back to America is about to take off! And I..." Eisuke was slowly inching himself closer and closer to the door, "Anyway, it was nice meeting you..."

Eisuke made it to the door and opened it to leave. But it was immediately slammed shut by Heiji, Eisuke didn't even see him leave the bed.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" asked Heiji, "I know damn well that your flight isn't until tomorrow night..."

"How'd you..." asked Eisuke still spooked from the door, "Are you stalking me?!"

"Stalk, watch, research. They're all really the same, ain't they?" asked Heiji.

"Pretty sure they're different..." Eisuke said trying to open the door sneakily like. But it was locked now, and Eisuke knew Heiji held the key.

"Anyway," Heiji said wrapping his arm around Eisuke and walking back to the bed with him, "Let's talk a bit..."

Eisuke was still scared what the dark skinned teen planned to do, but played along, since he saw no other way to get the key back. "Okay...So...How do you know Kudo...?"

"Enough about Kudo..." Heiji said with a tone of anger in his voice, "Let's talk about you..."

Eisuke was curious about Heiji's thoughts,"I really don't know what to sa-" Heiji interrupted him by placing his hand on Eisuke's left buttock. "What the hell?!" shouted Eisuke jumping off the bed.

"What?" asked Heiji sheepishly, "Can't I touch that dat hot ass?"

"No you can't!" shouted Eisuke red in the face.

"Why not?" asked Heiji still acting childish.

"Because it's just weird!" shouted Eisuke crossing his arms, "I'm not that way, okay?"

"Why not?" repeated Heiji.

"I'm just not, weirdo..." Eisuke was getting tired of the game Heiji was playing.

"People can change, ya know..." Heiji seemed less childish and more forcible. It scared Eisuke further, "You're not leaving here until I'm satisfied."

Eisuke knew where this was going. If he wanted to leave there a virgin, he'd have to think fast. Eisuke made a slit second decision, "I'm sorry, Heiji. I'll do it if it means that much to you..."

"That's right, Sexy boy..." said Heiji trying to be sexy, but failed, "Get back on this bed now..."

Eisuke was still scared, but knew he had to do this. He sat next to the Osaka boy and tried to seem less tense.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Eisuke hesitantly.

"Having fun, what do you think?" asked Heiji in another sexy voice attempt.

"But what kind of fun?" Eisuke knew that he was trying to push what he dread.

"Pushy, huh?" asked Heiji laughing, "That's good. I like it!"

"I like it too..." Eisuke realized he wasn't being convincing at that point, "Are we going to do this or what?"

"Fine, fine," Heiji said moving closer to Eisuke. He tried being sexy and petted Eisuke's black hair. It was smooth and smelled of strawberries. Heiji rubbed his nose in the hair and rubbed Eisuke's shoulders.

Eisuke had a horrified face on, but he knew he had to change that before his captor saw it. He tried making the mood better and tried giving soft moans, which weren't convincing to Heiji.

"What's wrong?" asked Heiji stopping for a second.

"It's nothing..." Eisuke said softly, "Just not used to it yet..."

"Get used to it," Heiji said firmly as he started feeling up more parts of Eisuke's body. Eisuke winced the lower Heiji's hands explored. Heiji enjoyed this reaction and figured it was time to really start.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Eisuke trying to react as one should from the pause.

"I think it's time we stop playing games," said Heiji slyly as his hand moved to Eisuke's shirt. Eisuke knew what was about to happen and tensed up. Heiji reassured him, "You'll get used to this..."

Heiji smoothly removed Eisuke's jacket while kissing his cheek a bit. Eisuke was still tense, but tried to mellow out a bit. After throwing the jacket on the ground, he began unbuttoning Eisuke's shirt.

He unbuttoned the shirt while he embraced Eisuke. Eisuke started to soften up to the feeling. The tan teen was warmer than he expected, Eisuke liked the feeling. Heiji noticed Eisuke's relief and smiled.

He was down to the last button on the shirt. He didn't realize there was one more button and ripped off the shirt in the excitement. The button feel on the ground and so did the shirt.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" shouted Eisuke furiously.

"Sorry," simply replied Heiji, "You can get a new one after I'm done with you..." He said the last part as he examined the shirtless teen's body. He was a little scrawny, but not really weak looking.

"What are you looking at?" asked Eisuke red in the face.

"Just a sexy body..." Heiji said grinning. Eisuke looked unimpressed with Heiji's response, but Heiji didn't care and continued. Heiji ran his finger across Eisuke's bare back. Eisuke again tensed from the contact, but relaxed again. He really was starting to get used to it. Heiji stopped yet again.

"What's wrong now?" asked Eisuke actually meaning.

"Don't you think it's my turn for you to take my clothes off?" asked Heiji trying to sound cute, he failed but it worked for Eisuke. Eisuke hesitated, mostly because he didn't know how to be sexy in taking of one's clothes.

He first took off Heiji's hat and threw it to the floor with the rest of the clothes. This reviled Heiji's soft black hair. Eisuke was so close to his hair that he smell it. It smelled of his hat, even though the rest of him looked like he just took a shower. It must have been from wearing the hat almost every day.

Eisuke didn't tell him that his hair smelled like this and continued. He embraced Heiji while he removed his jacket and shirt. Heiji was enjoying the contact, and so was Eisuke, oddly enough.

After removing the shirt, Eisuke studied the Osaka boy's body. It was clearly fit, Eisuke believed that he had to have done some kind of sport every day. It was tan and, to Eisuke's opinion, beautiful. All that was left on both teens bodies were their pants and socks.

"What now?" asked Eisuke unsure of what to do next.

"You'll see..." said Heiji embracing Eisuke again. He kissed his check a few times and then moved down to his neck. Eisuke gave small moans, not fake this time, as Heiji did this. Heiji realized this and enjoyed it.

Heiji then started rubbing Eisuke's chest and found his scar. He figured it was a sensitive spot and rubbed it to see Eisuke's reaction. Eisuke gave a large moan, which made Heiji giggle.

Heiji then moved to Eisuke's stomach, which seemed to be ticklish. Eisuke let out soft giggles while Heiji rubbed what little abs Eisuke had. Heiji figured it was time to move on lower. He focused his attention to Eisuke's belt and started to loosen it from his body.

Eisuke jolted as Heiji did this, but Heiji simply whispered that it'd be okay, and Eisuke let him continue. Heiji undid the belt and threw it on the ground too. He then unbuttoned and unzipped Eisuke's jeans. Eisuke thought he was going to take them off too, but Heiji simply stuck his hand down and started fishing.

Eisuke freaked, "What are you-"

Heiji used his free hand to cover Eisuke's mouth, interrupting him, "It'll be over soon..."

Eisuke wasn't going to take this one. He pulled the tan boy's hand out of his pants and pulled the hand from his mouth. "Okay, no!" shouted Eisuke, "I can't do this anymore!"

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Heiji embracing the other boy, "I was just gonna give you a little enjoyment..."

"Enjoyment for you maybe!" Eisuke shouted standing up.

Heiji stood up with him and hugged him again. Eisuke wasn't falling for it again. He lost focus of his objective, getting the key. But Eisuke realized something just then: If he wanted the key, Heiji would have to remove all his clothes and would have to be asleep. And Eisuke knew what to do, but he was going to hate himself after for it.

Heiji was silent for a few minutes, but then spoke, "I'll let you have some fun now, okay?"

Eisuke didn't want to answer, but he did, "Fine..." Eisuke sat back down on the bed and closed his eyes waiting for Heiji to continue his weird sex acts against him.

But Heiji didn't sit back on the bed. Eisuke opened his eyes to see Heiji turned around. Eisuke noticed something on the back of Heiji's neck that he didn't before. It looked like a zipper. Heiji's hand was trying to find the zipper.

"What are you-" Eisuke asked but stopped when Heiji found the zipper head. Heiji turned his head around to see Eisuke in confusion and only grinned in response.

He began pulling the zipper down. The zipper opened up his skin revealing a green scaly back. Eisuke was scared more than he has ever been. Heiji finished pulling down the zipper and now removed the dark skin suit he was wearing, revealing his true self.

The skin fell to the ground, Heiji was a gigantic green pry mantis. Eisuke screamed as loudly as he could, but Heiji walked closer to him. Eisuke was silence with fear as Heiji's mantis head came closer to his own.

"This will only hurt for a second..." Heiji's mantis head whispered softly. Eisuke closed his eyes in hopes of making him go away.

Heiji gave a grin, or at least what a mantis could do with a grin. He then leaned over and removed his glasses then bit Eisuke's head off swiftly letting Eisuke's body fall onto the bed. Heiji munched the boy's head and swallowed it, letting out a satisfying belch. Eisuke's body oozed blood all over the bed and laid there motionless.

"That was surprisingly good," Heiji said joyfully. He threw the glasses onto the body and walked towards the window, "Sorry to fly, Sexy boy, but my job is done here."

Heiji opened the window and fit his large body out it. He began doing a free fall, but quickly opened up his wings and began flying up. He made it to the roof where he then pulled out a remote from under his wings. He pressed a button on it, which brought a space ship from around a second building to his roof top. He pressed another button opening the lid of the ship and got in.

He clicked some buttons in the ship with his mantis fingers and then the ship took off upward. He went above the clouds and soon out of the Earth's atmosphere. It then made it to Heiji's mother ship. Then ship let Heiji's smaller saucer into it. Heiji landed on the landing platform and got out.

He entered a room with machines all around and several with dials and light up buttons as if it was a Sci Fi movie. Heiji pressed a few buttons and a screen showed an image of a room with someone in it. Heiji spoke over the loud speaker.

"How's it going?" he asked swiftly to the person in the room.

"You!" The person looked up angrily. It was Eri, Ran's mom. She was being held in a room further in the ship. "When I get out of here, I'll kill you!"

"It's okay, Eri," Heiji said calmly, "You'll be let go soon enough..."

"Really?!" shouted Eri.

"Of course!" Heiji said joyfully, "You see, I just bit the head off my lover. And you're gonna enjoy motherhood yet again with my eggs, Eri..."

"What!?" shouted Eri frightfully, "What do you-" Heiji turned off the monitor and began leaving the room. But then a smaller mantis creature walked in holding a piece of paper.

"For you, sir!" he said handing the paper to Heiji.

"What is this?" he asked looking at it.

"It's a letter from Kaitou Kid," he answered, "He plans to steal your tv tomorrow!"

Heiji was quiet for a few minutes. He then answered, "What a twist!"

The end.

* * *

Horrible, I know. Just so you guys know, I will be writing an alternate ending. Only because my friend got really angry at me for this ending xD

Anyway, alternate ending will be up in a few days. That one will be a lemon.

RR, thank you!

~Tez


	2. Alternate Ending

Hello anyone that's reading this. Tez here again. Finished the alternate version a long time ago but never posted it. Anyway, here it is. Posted the whole story again. But if you want to just go directly to the alternate ending, I put the start of it in parentheses. Enjoy.

Warning: OOCnes, Lemon, Crack writing, sucky writing...

* * *

Eisuke sat on the hotel bed while he waited for the dark skinned boy to enter the room again. Eisuke wondered what the teen planned to do to him in the hotel room. As he pondered, Heiji returned to the room with a grin that gave Eisuke goosebumps.

"What do you want with me?" asked Eisuke in a bit of a childish voice, "I know you wouldn't have went through all the trouble of calling me back to Japan for nothing..."

"This is true, Eisuke..." Heiji said evilly, "I wanted to talk to you about something...something important..."

"Well, what is it?" asked Eisuke impatiently, "Do you have any idea how much a ticket to Japan cost now in days?"

"Well, mostly," Heiji started, "I wanted to meet you...I guess..."

"Meet me?" asked Eisuke, "I didn't even know who you were when you called me, I only came because you said you knew Conan was Kudo, how could you have known who I was?"

"Silly, silly, Eisuke..." Heiji said shaking his head, "I've known you for some time, after all, I had to research you and your sister..."

"What the..." Eisuke shuddered, "What the hell are you..." Heiji covered his mouth before Eisuke could finish. Eisuke had a wild look in his eye, Eisuke was now a bit frightened.

"Don't worry about the details," Heiji said grinning still, "Just know that I'm a friend..." Eisuke's face told Heiji that he was now scared, "Don't worry, Eisuke. I'm not going to hurt you...yet..."

Eisuke knew this wasn't going to end good. He tried to get Heiji's hand off his mouth as quickly as possible and tried to think of an excuse why he can't stay. Heiji knew what he was doing.

"Don't leave now," Heiji said getting closer to Eisuke's face, "The fun part was just about to start!"

Eisuke shook his head in retaliation, and removed Heiji's hand finally, "I really must be leaving! My...ahh...Plane back to America is about to take off! And I..." Eisuke was slowly inching himself closer and closer to the door, "Anyway, it was nice meeting you..."

Eisuke made it to the door and opened it to leave. But it was immediately slammed shut by Heiji, Eisuke didn't even see him leave the bed.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" asked Heiji, "I know damn well that your flight isn't until tomorrow night..."

"How'd you..." asked Eisuke still spooked from the door, "Are you stalking me?!"

"Stalk, watch, research. They're all really the same, ain't they?" asked Heiji.

"Pretty sure they're different..." Eisuke said trying to open the door sneakily like. But it was locked now, and Eisuke knew Heiji held the key.

"Anyway," Heiji said wrapping his arm around Eisuke and walking back to the bed with him, "Let's talk a bit..."

Eisuke was still scared what the dark skinned teen planned to do, but played along, since he saw no other way to get the key back. "Okay...So...How do you know Kudo...?"

"Enough about Kudo..." Heiji said with a tone of anger in his voice, "Let's talk about you..."

Eisuke was curious about Heiji's thoughts,"I really don't know what to sa-" Heiji interrupted him by placing his hand on Eisuke's left buttock. "What the hell?!" shouted Eisuke jumping off the bed.

"What?" asked Heiji sheepishly, "Can't I touch that dat hot ass?"

"No you can't!" shouted Eisuke red in the face.

"Why not?" asked Heiji still acting childish.

"Because it's just weird!" shouted Eisuke crossing his arms, "I'm not that way, okay?"

"Why not?" repeated Heiji.

"I'm just not, weirdo..." Eisuke was getting tired of the game Heiji was playing.

"People can change, ya know..." Heiji seemed less childish and more forcible. It scared Eisuke further, "You're not leaving here until I'm satisfied."

Eisuke knew where this was going. If he wanted to leave there a virgin, he'd have to think fast. Eisuke made a slit second decision, "I'm sorry, Heiji. I'll do it if it means that much to you..."

"That's right, Sexy boy..." said Heiji trying to be sexy, but failed, "Get back on this bed now..."

Eisuke was still scared, but knew he had to do this. He sat next to the Osaka boy and tried to seem less tense.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Eisuke hesitantly.

"Having fun, what do you think?" asked Heiji in another sexy voice attempt.

"But what kind of fun?" Eisuke knew that he was trying to push what he dread.

"Pushy, huh?" asked Heiji laughing, "That's good. I like it!"

"I like it too..." Eisuke realized he wasn't being convincing at that point, "Are we going to do this or what?"

"Fine, fine," Heiji said moving closer to Eisuke. He tried being sexy and petted Eisuke's black hair. It was smooth and smelled of strawberries. Heiji rubbed his nose in the hair and rubbed Eisuke's shoulders.

Eisuke had a horrified face on, but he knew he had to change that before his captor saw it. He tried making the mood better and tried giving soft moans, which weren't convincing to Heiji.

"What's wrong?" asked Heiji stopping for a second.

"It's nothing..." Eisuke said softly, "Just not used to it yet..."

"Get used to it," Heiji said firmly as he started feeling up more parts of Eisuke's body. Eisuke winced the lower Heiji's hands explored. Heiji enjoyed this reaction and figured it was time to really start.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Eisuke trying to react as one should from the pause.

"I think it's time we stop playing games," said Heiji slyly as his hand moved to Eisuke's shirt. Eisuke knew what was about to happen and tensed up. Heiji reassured him, "You'll get used to this..."

Heiji smoothly removed Eisuke's jacket while kissing his cheek a bit. Eisuke was still tense, but tried to mellow out a bit. After throwing the jacket on the ground, he began unbuttoning Eisuke's shirt.

He unbuttoned the shirt while he embraced Eisuke. Eisuke started to soften up to the feeling. The tan teen was warmer than he expected, Eisuke liked the feeling. Heiji noticed Eisuke's relief and smiled.

He was down to the last button on the shirt. He didn't realize there was one more button and ripped off the shirt in the excitement. The button feel on the ground and so did the shirt.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" shouted Eisuke furiously.

"Sorry," simply replied Heiji, "You can get a new one after I'm done with you..." He said the last part as he examined the shirtless teen's body. He was a little scrawny, but not really weak looking.

"What are you looking at?" asked Eisuke red in the face.

"Just a sexy body..." Heiji said grinning. Eisuke looked unimpressed with Heiji's response, but Heiji didn't care and continued. Heiji ran his finger across Eisuke's bare back. Eisuke again tensed from the contact, but relaxed again. He really was starting to get used to it. Heiji stopped yet again.

"What's wrong now?" asked Eisuke actually meaning.

"Don't you think it's my turn for you to take my clothes off?" asked Heiji trying to sound cute, he failed but it worked for Eisuke. Eisuke hesitated, mostly because he didn't know how to be sexy in taking of one's clothes.

He first took off Heiji's hat and threw it to the floor with the rest of the clothes. This reviled Heiji's soft black hair. Eisuke was so close to his hair that he smell it. It smelled of his hat, even though the rest of him looked like he just took a shower. It must have been from wearing the hat almost every day.

Eisuke didn't tell him that his hair smelled like this and continued. He embraced Heiji while he removed his jacket and shirt. Heiji was enjoying the contact, and so was Eisuke, oddly enough.

After removing the shirt, Eisuke studied the Osaka boy's body. It was clearly fit, Eisuke believed that he had to have done some kind of sport every day. It was tan and, to Eisuke's opinion, beautiful. All that was left on both teens bodies were their pants and socks.

"What now?" asked Eisuke unsure of what to do next.

"You'll see..." said Heiji embracing Eisuke again. He kissed his check a few times and then moved down to his neck. Eisuke gave small moans, not fake this time, as Heiji did this. Heiji realized this and enjoyed it.

Heiji then started rubbing Eisuke's chest and found his scar. He figured it was a sensitive spot and rubbed it to see Eisuke's reaction. Eisuke gave a large moan, which made Heiji giggle.

Heiji then moved to Eisuke's stomach, which seemed to be ticklish. Eisuke let out soft giggles while Heiji rubbed what little abs Eisuke had. Heiji figured it was time to move on lower. He focused his attention to Eisuke's belt and started to loosen it from his body.

Eisuke jolted as Heiji did this, but Heiji simply whispered that it'd be okay, and Eisuke let him continue. Heiji undid the belt and threw it on the ground too. He then unbuttoned and unzipped Eisuke's jeans. Eisuke thought he was going to take them off too, but Heiji simply stuck his hand down and started fishing.

Eisuke freaked, "What are you-"

Heiji used his free hand to cover Eisuke's mouth, interrupting him, "It'll be over soon..."

Eisuke wasn't going to take this one. He pulled the tan boy's hand out of his pants and pulled the hand from his mouth. "Okay, no!" shouted Eisuke, "I can't do this anymore!"

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Heiji embracing the other boy, "I was just gonna give you a little enjoyment..."

"Enjoyment for you maybe!" Eisuke shouted standing up.

Heiji stood up with him and hugged him again. Eisuke wasn't falling for it again. He lost focus of his objective, getting the key. But Eisuke realized something just then: If he wanted the key, Heiji would have to remove all his clothes and would have to be asleep. And Eisuke knew what to do, but he was going to hate himself after for it.

Heiji was silent for a few minutes, but then spoke, "I'll let you have some fun now, okay?"

Eisuke didn't want to answer, but he did, "Fine..." Eisuke sat back down on the bed, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes waiting for Heiji to continue his weird sex acts against him.

(Alternate Version starts here)

Eisuke heard Heiji sigh, "I can tell you're not going to make this easy for me..."

Eisuke was about to open his eyes when Heiji pushed his hand up against Eisuke's forehead and forced him to the bed. Eisuke flailed and shouted, but Heiji moved his hand to Eisuke's mouth, still holding his head down. Heiji was too strong for Eisuke.

Eisuke continued struggling while Heiji's free hand roamed back down to Eisuke's pants. Heiji started removing the weaker teen's pants against his will. Eisuke kicked his legs, but it only made it easier to take them off.

Heiji removed the pants fully and threw them to the ground. Eisuke was only left with Kaitou Kid print boxers, which made Heiji laugh to himself. Eisuke still flailed and feared the worse.

Heiji began removing his own pants. He did it all using only his free hand while holding down Eisuke. Even Eisuke was amazed at how strong he was. Heiji threw his pants also on the ground with the rest of the clothes. He was left in only a pair of dark blue boxers.

"We're going to have lots and lots of fun now..." Heiji said grinning. He moved down to Eisuke's boxers and removed them. Eisuke closed his eyes and blushed in embarrassment of what he knew was exposed. He heard Heiji laugh a little.

"Eh, not really what I hoped for, but it'll do..." chuckled Heiji. Eisuke gave a quick glare, which only encouraged Heiji. Eisuke didn't know what Heiji planned to do next, until he saw Heiji move his hand down to Eisuke's jewels.

Eisuke cringed and struggled until Heiji got to them. Heiji rubbed his finger to start, which made Eisuke quiet down from the pleasure he was getting from it. Eisuke stopped struggling, which Heiji noticed and decided to relieve pressure from holding him down and more towards having fun with his sleigh bells.

Heiji figured it was time to give Eisuke more pleasure and bent down on his knees to level with Eisuke's crotch. He grabbed Eisuke's member, which of course made Eisuke jerk a little, and shoved it into his mouth. He could fit most of it in, do to how small it was. Eisuke felt a whole new form of pleasure. He was hypnotized by the experience.

Heiji made sure to give Eisuke lots of pleasure before he figured it was his turn. He moved the member around in his mouth with his tongue, which Eisuke enjoyed. Eisuke's virgin flesh was to Heiji's liking, and Eisuke was enjoying the feel of Heiji's tongue with Eisuke's man parts.

Heiji decided to stop then and pulled Eisuke's junk out of his mouth. Eisuke was still mellowed out from the experience, and Heiji decided to do a bit more before anything big. He moved up to Eisuke's chest, rubbing his hands across Eisuke's bare skin. He got to Eisuke's nipples and rubbed his finger across the left one and then nibbled a little bit until going all out biting.

Eisuke found some pleasure from this, but was starting feeling pain. He tried to struggle free, but Heiji knew what he was doing and shoved Eisuke back to the bed with a free arm. Eisuke was trapped yet again.

With one more hard bite, Heiji was done. He removed his teeth from Eisuke's nipples, which was now bleeding. "What the hell, man?!" Eisuke shouted angrily, "Why'd you make me bleed?!"

"That's nothing!" Heiji said grinning, "What's next will hurt more..." Eisuke gulped at these words, and wanted to leave. But Heiji wasn't done just yet. He licked the blood off Eisuke's nipple before grabbing Eisuke by his side and flipping the poor boy so that he laid on his stomach. Eisuke feared what would come next.

Eisuke looked behind him to what Heiji was doing. He was removing his own boxers. He revealed his own junk, which was far more superior than Eisuke's. Eisuke didn't know what Heiji had planned until Heiji got closer to Eisuke. Heiji entered his large member into Eisuke's...well...you know... Eisuke jerked at this and wanted the unwanted object out of him.

Heiji made his first thrusts, which was followed by several more. The thrusts hurt Eisuke to the point of tears. He wanted it to all be over, but knew he could only wait until Heiji had had his fill. Heiji wasn't yet at his climax, but was approaching it.

With a few more thrusts, he gave one last large one. He had hit his climax. Heiji fell on the bed next to Eisuke, falling asleep from the exhaustion. Eisuke was terrified beyond belief. He figured it was time for him to get the key and run.

He fell of the bed and searched Heiji's clothes for the key. He found it in Heiji's jeans. He grabbed his clothes, quickly throwing them on and running to the door. He fumbled with the key but finally opened the door. He ran out of it but ran right into a bell boy.

"Hello...?" said the bely boy curiously, "What's going on here?"

"Oh God!" shouted Eisuke realizing he was saved and could get Heiji arrested for rape, "That crazy guy in there just raped me!"

The bell boy looked in the room at the site and then at Eisuke. "How was it?"

"How was- What the fuck does it matter?!" Eisuke was confused further until he saw the bell boy's face. He looked just like Shinichi, only with messier hair.

"Let me introduce myself," said the bell boy, "My name is Kaito. Let's have a nice talk in here for awhile." His face held a smile that made Eisuke shiver. Kaito shoved Eisuke back the room locking the door behind him.

The end.

* * *

Yes, I know it sucks. But RR if you want.

~Tez


End file.
